


as long as you’re here

by laceprnd



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mid-Endgame, for once there’s no smut, y’all should be proud of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceprnd/pseuds/laceprnd
Summary: Mid-Endgame one-shot. Tony has nightmares, but Pepper tells him something that makes it come to an immediate stop.





	as long as you’re here

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind that it’s a drabble and there was supposed to be more but i’m lazy as heck...
> 
> written for maddy. don’t really think i can call it a birthday gift anymore- it’s still for u and u only <3

Life hadn’t been the same since Morgan. It hadn’t been the same since Tony returned, that was when Pepper really started to come alive again. He had been weak, yes, very weak, and the situation with Rogers didn’t do much good added to all that was happening. Those first days with Tony back on earth had been stressful, to say at least.

—-

“Tony? Tony. Tony!”

He woke with a shock, rising from the bed and almost fell onto the floor.

“Hey,” Pepper said softly, stroking his back.

He collected himself for a minute. “Hi, babe,” he then said, complete with his witty smile as usual.

“Please, Tony. You’ve got to open up and tell me. This is only getting worse. I don’t even know if you remember, but I woke you three times last night. From nightmares. This can’t go on,” she urged.

He turned a little and smiled at her again, this time more genuinely, and Pepper knew she had her Tony back.

“I think you know why I’m sleeping so poorly, honey,” he said, and grabbed her hand.

“I do.” There was a long pause until she gathered enough courage to put what they both knew had to be said to words.

“It’s all the way back from New York... And then you spent all that time adrift with... what was her name, Nebula?” He nodded. Enough for now.

She tilted his head with a finger to his chin, bringing his eyes to hers.

“Tony. Do you have any idea of how proud I am of you?”

He smiled again, wide and honestly.

“Thanks,” he said, in a very non-Tony way, but in a good way. It was different, but this Tony was different too. Everything was different now, so it was needed. In the end, nothing really lasts.

As they laid down again, cuddling each other to sleep, Pepper made peace with that. Dreaming back to the old days when “a few tears for her long-lost boss” was the most dramatic thing to happen between them, was okay. But the past was the past, and the present was the present. And they had to make the best of it, because it was the only thing they had now. Which brought her back to what she eventually would have to tell him, and she felt like now wasn’t the worst time.

“Tony?” she whispered, testing if he was asleep.

“Mhmm?” he mumbled against her back.

“You know, since we’ve got a whole life in front of us, I think it’s appropriate to tell you that... I took a pregnancy test, and it was positive.”

There.  She had said it, it was out and it wasn’t actually as hard as she had imagined.

Tony rose up to rest on his elbow as she rolled to her back.

“Really? Are you kidding me?”

“I’m not,” she smiled.

His face flew open in a grin brighter than anything else had ever made him smile. He fell down beside her, almost out of breath.

“That’s... that’s the best thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Ever?” she asked.

He turned his head and softly kissed her. She invited him in, lovingly caressing his face.

“Ever,” he said before bringing her hand to his lips and placing a kiss there.

Pepper watched him as he fell asleep, the smile still bright and wide across his cheeks as his breathing grew heavy.

She never had to wake him from a nightmare again.

—-

**Author's Note:**

> so! first time writing pepperony. i actually really enjoyed it, though i lost inspiration. it was actually supposed to be much, much longer, and be really, really angsty... but like, bear with me please? 0-0


End file.
